Justice
by IdioticFishPie
Summary: Ever cannot completely come to terms with her and Damen's problem, so she seeks help from Roman. However, she has to pay. Will Ever need more answers? Will Roman keep making her pay?


Justice

"...What do you mean we can't exchange DNA?" I asked Roman shakily, my eyes flicking between him and Damen.

"When I say that, I mean that you can't kiss, you can't have sex, you can't even touch him!" Roman laughed, his deep thundering voice echoing through the walls of the house.

"What? Why? What have I done to deserve this!" I exclaimed, tears welling up in my eyes and racing down my cheeks.

"You turned your back on me, in my time of need." Roman said, grinning. "Now you have to pay!"  
"Roman, I've already paid. I've already put up with you perving on me, isn't that enough?"

"Nope. Sorry." He apologized, although I knew that he wasn't really sorry.

"Well... At least tell me if there is an antidote for all this!" I cried. "I need to know! I love Damen!"

"That's for you to find out baby," Roman said, quickly grabbing me by the weist and harshly kissing me on the lips.

"Eww! Leave me alone you,... You freak!" I screamed, slapping him round the cheek. There was a large red handprint there for a couple of seconds, and then it quickly dissolved into his skin. I wanted to hurt him so badly, but I knew I couldn't - Not until I knew which one of his chakra's was his weak spot.

"You're just playing hard to get. You'll come arond, you'll see." Roman laughed, turning around and heading for the door. "They all do."

"Damen, Damen! Please, you gotta wake up!" I sobbed. I was too scared to touch him, but yet I still wanted to kiss his pale blue lips. If I hadn't have been so stupid he wouldn't be like this. Stupid Roman and his 'antidote'. What a load of crap.

I looked around for anything that could help me, anything that could maybe help him. But there wasn't. It was just me and him, sat on his bed in a house of silence. I closed my eyes and remembered the times when Riley would be with me, annoying me until I shouted at her and making her upset. I could almost see her sitting on Damen's lap right now and slapping him senseless. And forgive me for saying this, but that would probably have made me laugh.

I could see Buttercup coming along, sniffing across the ground from Damen's feet to his face, and then licking him senseless until he begged for mercy. But he didn't. Because he wasn't my Damen anymore. He was some other guy, some unconcious guy who sure looked like my boyfriend but was an empty soul. I sure preferred him like this than when he was actually alive and when he was flirting with Stacia and hanging round with Honor, but like both times, I wasn't sure whether there was a glimmer of hope left in my heart or not. I loved Damen - of course I did - but I didn't know what the heck to do. If I called an ambulance they'd do tests and stuff and wouldn't they find out he was immortal? I wasn't sure, seeing as I hadn't been an immortal for all that long.

I tried to think of all the previous relationships I had and realised that Damen was the best boyfriend out of all of them. Time and time again we fell in and out of love, up until when he turned me immortal and when I killed his wife Drina. That got me thinking about how I killed her (I got her in her weakspot, her heart), and how I desperately needed to find out which chakra was Roman's weakspot. I needed to kill him once and for all - I needed to get him out of my life. But if I did that, then I was pretty sure I would never find an antidote for Damen.

I rang the buzzer for Roman's apartment. I didn't know what the heck I was doing - whether I was killing him, whether I was questioning him, or whether I was breaking down and giving into him. My mind was buzzing like a swarm of bees and I was hoping for a spur-of-the-moment-action. But the only thing that happened when Roman opened the door was:

"Hi."

"So, you've come back for answers, huh?" Roman asked, smiling his mischievous smile and turning down the volume on his speakers. I just bowed my head and sipped my drink.

"I knew you would," Roman continued, making his way round the couch and sitting beside me. "But there's only one way to get them and I think you know how."

I cringed at the thought and hoped that I was wrong. But it was so blatantly obvious that what I was thinking _was_ what he wanted me to do.

"So, are you gonna do it, or are you gonna leave poor, weak Damen and spend the rest of your life in guilt?"

"I... I'm..." I stammered.

"Tik, tok, tik, tok..." Roman said childishly. "You better hurry up before I change my mind."

"Uhh, Okay." I sobbed. I couldn't believe I had actually agreed to sleeping with someone I barely liked, even when I was in a relationship. But it was for Damen. I was doing it for a good cause, right?

"Good." Roman smiled, standing up and closing his eyes. "You're gonna make me happy."

I watched as a vein stood up on his forehead and beads of sweat dripped down. I thought it was very peculiar that he was sweating - I didn't think that immortals could. Then I realised he was manifesting something.

'Gawd,' I thought. 'What is he gonna do to me?'

I soon found out. I blinked for about one second and when I opened my eyes again I was infront of a mirror. He was standing behind me, arms round my chest. I wanted to shake him off of me, slap him round the cheek, but I couldn't. This was for Damen.

Roman kissed down from my cheek to my chest while I shuddered. He'd placed me in this horrific revealing outfit and he was unzipping and unbuttoning in various places. Even me and Damen hadn't gotten to his level. Unfortunately.

Roman pulled my shirt over my head and kissed me; a long and un-meaningful kiss. He sat down on the sofa bed and pulled me next to him as he started unbuttoning his flies. I closed my eyes and cried as quietly as possible. He took of my jeans and underwear and then we went under the covers.

When I woke up he was next to me, kissing all over my body. I shook him off, scraped my hair back into a pony-tail and manifested myself a hoodie and some jeans.

"Right. Antidote. NOW." I said, thrusting my hand in his face and waiting for him to give me the bottle of antidote which would cure Damen.

"But we were having such fun," Roman groaned, a glint in his eye. "And you seemed like you were enjoying it."

"Hardly." I said. "Now hand it over! You said I had to do this for you, this and only this. And I've done it. SO HAND OVER THE ANTIDOTE!" I hadn't raised my voice that loud since the crash, when all of my family but me died. I suddenly broke down crying, remembering about how awesome my life used to be. Roman sat down next to me and put his arm round me, and I let him because he was the only one there. A shoulder to cry on.

After sorting myself out, I still didn't forget about the antidote. Roman had made a promise, kind of, and even though he wasn't the kind of person who kept promises, I needed him to keep this one.

"Please, Roman, just give me the antidote. I've done what you wanted me to do and I know that we are both tired of fighting about this. Just give me the antidote and it will be all over."

Roman sighed and stopped to think for a bit, and then grinned. "Okay, here it is." he said, handing me a small glass bottle full of clear liquid. "Make him drink that and it will all be better." I nodded and ran out of his house, hopped into my manifested car and drove almost double the speed limit so I could see Damen. I knew I shouldn't have left him in the first place; he was in no state to be left alone, but it had to be done. I waved to Helen and before she could say anything about me I drove through the bar and parked myself messily outside Damen's house.

"Damen! Damen!" I called out, running into the room where I left him. Indeed, he was still there. I unscrewed the bottle and showed it to him. "It's gonna make you better, I swear." I folded my sleeve over my hand, still nervous about the consequences of touching his skin, and opened his lips a tiny little bit. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do to make him drink it. Surely I wouldn't have to resort to force-feeding him?

I tipped the contents of the bottle into his mouth and wondered how on earth I was supposed to make him swallow. But I didn't need to make him, because it was one of his natural instincts to swallow anyway.

I didn't know what to expect after that. Would he suddenly snap out of his trance, look at me and smile? Would he start to kiss me? I didn't know. I didn't want to touch him incase it hadn't worked yet. I decided to go back to Roman and ask what would happen.

I didn't know why I wanted to go back to Roman (I actually physically hated him), I just fell drawn to him. He had the answers I desperately needed.

I buzzed on his door once again and literally as soon as I took my finger off of the buzzer the door swung open, revealing Roman, his hair brushed, stubble shaved and arms wide open.

"You knew I was coming?..." I stammered, a little confused and worried. Was he spying on me?

"No... I just knew you'd come back," he said, grinning, his eyes glinting that unmistakable shine. I shook my head in digust and edged my way round him.

"I'm not back here for.. You know." I said, letting myself sit down on his couch and making myself into a ball so he couldn't touch me.

"Well why are you here?" Roman sighed, sounding disappointed. He sat down next to me, but I scooched along until I was right on the edge.

"I want to know what's gonna happen to Damen. When I'm gonna know if he's better or not. What the side effects are gonna be, stuff like that." I explained slowly, incase he heard it wrong and gave me the wrong answer. But then I stopped. He knew I would come back. The grin... The glint in his eye. Oh no. He wanted more.


End file.
